Can't Fear Your Own Espada
by AOV Writer
Summary: This is a FanFic that takes place during the Can't Fear Your Own World light novels. It focuses on what Ichigo is doing and what is distracting him from helping Karakura Town and the Soul Society during the attack by Tokinada.
1. Prologue: Plan, Start!

Can't Fear Your Own Espada

AOV Writer

I do not own Bleach, it belongs to Tite Kubo

**Prologue: With Death, Comes Life**

**Tsunayashiro Manor – Six Months after the Thousand Year Blood War**

Footsteps echoed down the halls. The manor that was filled with life is deadly silent. The sunlight slips through the windows, illuminating the path of no return. Everything falling into place, Tokinada Tsunayashiro walks into his visual room and looks at his monitor. His eerie smile grows larger on his face, and he happily speaks out loud to his two esteemed guests.

"Well, I'm certainly glad things are going well for all three of us. Aura, I believe that you have something to report to me? Any failures?" Tokinada says with his eerie smile, though his tone is not one that encourages failure.

Black hair glowing in against the darkness, filling the room with much needed light, contrasting the fake smile on Aura's face while she walks towards Tokinada. Gently clearing her throat, she gives Tokinada the message he wanted to hear for a few weeks.

"As the humans in the living world have theorized in their search for a meaning of life, the possibility of alternate worlds and timelines have been observed. I have created copies of these beings, and they are ready to be released on your command, Tokinada-sama." Aura gently bows her head and stands next to the short but adorable androgynous child. She gives a smile filled with genuine happiness, seeing that the child is still in good health.

Tokinada giggles gleefully and begins playing with his monitor and spreads his genuinely evil smile across his face.

"I truly am glad that you have surpassed all my expectations, Aura. Now then, I'm guessing you've also made copies of those beings for Hikone to fight against in our training room?"

"Of course, Tokinada-sama. It is as you wanted." Aura bows again. Hikone, the named androgynous child, jumps for joy at the news, excited to be able to make Tokinada pleased with his potential to grow in strength.

"Tokinada-sama, when can I go to the room?! I want to be as strong as possible so you can be proud of me!" Hikone tugs on Tokinada's shihakusho, earning a false smile from Tokinada, not that Hikone is able to understand the difference between smiles.

"Head over there right now, I'll send Aura soon." Tokinada turns away from Hikone and continues playing with his monitor, opening a few files hidden behind passcodes. Hikone excitedly shunpos away and Aura is watching Tokinada, waiting for his irritation to settle before asking him why she is still needed.

An intensely silent five minutes pass, though Aura still has her calm, serene smile on her face, not worried about Tokinada's irritation. Tokinada finally stops playing on his monitor and finally turns towards her.

"Aura, according to a few informants, Kurosaki Ichigo's sisters are heading to a different Jureichi located westward of Karakura Town and it seems he is not going with them. So, once the sisters make it to their location, send a few hollows their way, it'll send Kurosaki Ichigo and his friends running to his sisters. It'll leave Karakura Town defenseless. Once he leaves, we'll send _them_ to keep him busy while my plan reaches completion. Understood?" Tokinada never dropped his smile while giving Aura her new orders.

Aura nods her head and walks away to prepare Hikone's training room and needs to prepare the small army needed to keep Kurosaki Ichigo, the hero of Soul Society, busy long enough for Tokinada's plan to work.

⃰⃰⃰ ⃰ ⃰

**Squad 1 Barracks**

Kyoraku is sitting down, going through some paperwork on his desk, waiting for Hisagi to show up to give him the request of interviewing Tsunayashiro Tokinada. He did not want to force it on Hisagi, mainly due to Tokinada being part of the villainy that has plagued the Soul Society from its inception. His doors swing open, and a flustered Nanao run towards Kyoraku.

"Captain Commander, there's trouble in the human world! Another reichi is being surrounded by a large group of hollows! It seems Kurosaki Ichigo and Kurosaki Isshin are heading there themselves, but we believe they may need backup." Nanao straightened her posture while looking at Kyoraku, the sense of urgency radiating in large waves. Kyoraku gets nervous, knowing that he can't just let Ichigo and Isshin fight against this large number of hollows alone. They are certainly capable of the task, but it isn't recommended since large hollow gatherings have not been a good omen in the past.

"Nanao-chan, there's no reason to be so serious, of course I'll help Ichigo, it's the least I can do…" Kyoraku mumbles the end, feeling guilty over the Zero Squad's original plan for Ichigo during the war. Kyoraku then goes back to his lazily confident self and tells Nanao, "Alright, inform Abarai Renji-kun and Kuchiki Rukia-chan that they are being sent to the Living world to help Ichigo deal with the hollows. They are used to working with him and being in the Living World. Also, don't give them a Spiritual Limiter, it's best that they don't have to rely on a Gentei Kaijo release in the middle of a battle"

"Understood, Captain Commander. I'll make sure to have them sent out as quickly as possible." Satisfied with her captain's quick commands, Nanao shunpos away to call for messengers. Kyoraku sighs once he senses Nanao is far enough away from him.

"I sure hope that this is just a very inconvenient coincidence and not part of _someone's_ plan, whatever it may be." Kyoraku goes back to his desk and waits. All he can do now is gather information and try to be two steps ahead of a problem that is hiding in plain sight, yet unreachable.

The "Four" Great Noble Clans that were around since the beginning of the Soul Society, have been the second highest priority of protection for the Shinigami and the 13 Court Guard Squads. Squad Zero is tasked with the highest priority, the Soul King, while the 13 Court Guard Squads are tasked with protecting the Nobles and keeping the balance of the flow of souls. Kyoraku is now realizing the immense amount of responsibility Genryussai Yamamoto had when it came to how to deal with the Soul Society as a whole and how it affects Hueco Mundo, the Living World, and possibly even Hell.

… Now that Kyoraku thinks about it, if the Quincy had a piece of the soul king, Ukitake had a piece, and Zero Squad had the original source, is it possible that another piece is in the Living World, another in Hueco Mundo, and one hiding in Hell? What a terrifying thought.

Kyoraku begins rubbing the wrinkles out of his forehead, feeling like he's aged another 1000 years since starting his position of Captain Commander trying to lead the effort for reconstruction and healing. Even training new Shinigami from the academy has been a struggle, due to the now vacant teaching positions remaining empty.

"_If only Yoruichi would accept my offer for her to be a teacher…"_ Kyoraku remained deep in thought, while trouble was brewing…

**Tsunayashiro Manor – Tokinada's Command Room**

Excitement filled the air, Aura and Hikone both watched Tokinada until his command to start was ready. He turned to look at Aura, and says, "Aura, Ichigo and his father made it to the city. Send out the first wave, and once Ichigo reaches his sisters, release the first boss. We'll then determine the order to send out the rest to distract Ichigo."

"Understood, Tokinada-sama. I will go ahead and head to my position." Tokinada opened a Senkaimon and Aura walked through it without a problem. Hikone waited quietly and patiently for his orders, while Tokinada smiled to himself.

"Well then, I guess it's time. Hikone, I believe you should head towards Hueco Mundo and show them you are the new king."

Hikone gasped and then hopped on one foot in excitement.  
"Of course Tokinada-sama! I'll go right away!" Hikone opened a garganta in the room and jumped right through it. Tokinada starts to laugh and looks at his monitor screen and waits.

"It's all coming together, I just hope Hikone doesn't die too soon." Tokinada then leaves the room, getting ready to pay a visit to a select few individuals in the Seireitei.

**Human World – West Japan**

A city larger in size than Karakura Town, the skyscrapers are higher, the cities are denser, but the reishi is weaker, of lesser quality. It may be a reichi, but it is not as great as Karakura Town in terms of spiritual quality. It may be the reason why there are far less hollows in the area, making the two Kurosaki guardians not wary of Karin and Yuzu going to this city, since they should have been safe. However, after a phone call with a frightened Karin and a crying Yuzu, Ichigo and Isshin dashed to the city at full force. On the way there, Ichigo called Ishida, Chad, and Orihime telling them the situation. The three friends decided to help out Ichigo and his father, so they took the train to the town, since Chad and Orihime lacked the high-speed movement of Shinigami, Quincy, Hollow or Fullbringer. While those three are on the way to Ichigo, Ichigo and Isshin are playing hero and are searching for Karin and Yuzu.

"Getsuga Jujishou!"

The scream could be heard from a block away while the blacked-out sky is nearly cleared, hollows being wiped out by Ichigo's attack.

"Oh, my boy! Good job! Now, let's go get Karin and Yuzu, they're on the 20th floor of the hotel!" Isshin quickly ran towards their room window, following their spirit ribbons. Ichigo launches another Getsuga Jujishou and a Getsuga Tenshou for good measure, to make sure the hollows are nearly wiped out. They finally stopped approaching, so Ichigo follows his father to the hotel.

Isshin and Ichigo get into Karin and Yuzu's room and Ichigo whistles and looks at his dad.

"Don't give me that face, boy. You think I would let them go to some shabby hotel? It wouldn't be fair to not let them enjoy their last summer before university just because I have to help you pay for yours." Isshin deadpans at Ichigo before he even comments on how expensive the room looked _and_ smelled.

"Must be nice to be the favorite children, eh, Karin?" Ichigo smiles at Karin who just gives Ichigo an aggravated face.

"Why is it that when you guys tell us that a city doesn't have hollow attacks, a giant army shows up? Are you and dad cursed or just liars?!" Karin screamed at Ichigo then punches his stomach, while Yuzu tackles Isshin and stays quiet, feeling relief that he and Ichigo came for them immediately when they called.

Ichigo smiles at Karin, knowing that the punch was just her way of saying thank you.

"Karin, you're just as bad as displaying your emotions as Sui-Feng-"

Ichigo gets cut off. A large spiritual pressure is spreading throughout the city, Ichigo, Isshin, Karin, and Yuzu all feel it. It's dense and powerful, though familiar. It has the reishi of an arrancar, though it isn't a "pure" hollow. Something amplified it and it feels _powerful._ Ichigo gets up in a panic and looks at Isshin.

"Old man, stay here and protect them. I'll be back." Ichigo begins to walk out but stops after hearing his dad clear his throat. Ichigo turned to look at Isshin.

"Ichigo. If you don't come back, I'll deal with that arrancar then go to Soul Society and teach you a lesson myself. Understood?"

Ichigo nods his head then shunpos away, heading towards the source of the spiritual pressure.

⃰ ⃰ ⃰

Outside of the city, Aura is watching. She saw Kurosaki Ichigo lay waste to the hollow army and immediately head towards his sister. He is far stronger than she heard, which was a pleasant surprise. She may not have had time to release Ichigo's new "friend" before he reached his sisters, but Aura can see firsthand how the hero of the Soul Society will handle a being as strong as this one. She has a smile on her face, but it is devoid of happiness. Aura now is just worrying if Ichigo will even be able to survive this challenge, it may just be a distraction to make sure he doesn't go to the Soul Society, Karakura Town, or meet Hikone, but Aura truly does not wish for Ichigo to die. That would bring a sense of dread that not many would appreciate. But, Aura had a mission to accomplish and appearances to keep. She readies her technique, and a unique garganta is opening in the sky. It has a rainbow hue, and a splash of colors are seen inside, ever changing. That is when the reiatsu is emitted, as a challenge to Kurosaki Ichigo. No different than the Kaiju films she watched while growing up, all Aura sees is one monster challenge another to the death. The final seal now needing to be released, Aura used the magic words to break the seal:

"Come to me, Aaroniero Arruruerie, I have a challenge for you."

Author's Note:

Hello everyone, I'm A.O.V. Writer, this is my first (public) FanFiction and of course, its best to do it with Bleach. Please make sure to leave some reviews, it'd be helpful to know what went right and wrong for you while reading the prologue. Thank you, I hope you enjoy my story.


	2. Chapter 1: I Want It All

Chapter 1: I Want It All

Greed.

A powerful feeling, one that corrupts even the strong-willed warriors. Whether it's drawing two cards at once or refusing to decide on one girl from a group that's giving you attention, Greed corrupts.

Ichigo had faced greed before in his life, wanting to be able to save everyone, wanting to be the hero and not need help, but receive the help he's always wanted. But Ichigo has never allowed greed to corrupt his morals, stop him from choosing the greater good. Greed has never ruined his friendships, Ichigo has not had a girlfriend before but even if he did, he wouldn't allow greed to ruin it.

Today, Ichigo sensed greed all around him, emanating from one being; the reiatsu being released around him. It had a powerful stench, one that gave away all the inner thoughts of the enemy. Power. Survival. Revenge. Initiative. Happiness. Love. A sense of accomplishment. Lust. Pride. Passion. Health. So many contradictions within the Hollow's reiatsu, confusing Ichigo on what it wanted. Could it perhaps be two different hollows that are somehow able to combine their reiatsu? It wouldn't be the first time, Ichigo remembered Ishida telling him how Pesche and Dondochakka were able to accomplish that feat with ease. But Ichigo saw the crack.

Ichigo stops and investigates the sky. The rainbow-shimmering garganta is opening and Ichigo guards himself, not knowing what is causing this immense reiatsu to blanket the city.

"_Hopefully I can take down this enemy without any civilians getting hurt._"

The purple tentacle is the first to come out, throbbing and pulsating, disgusting in every one of its movements. Ichigo looks at the appendage and just cringes, feeling more disgusted by its appearance and movement than Renji's "big sword" jokes, Ichigo instinctively takes a step back.

Aaroniero's head eventually comes out of the garganta and he drags along his bloated, heavy body out. His lower half being reminiscent of an upside-down sea anemone, the six tentacle-like legs are solidifying the reishi around Aaroniero, allowing him to climb out of the garganta without a problem. Ichigo stares at Aaroniero with genuine disgust, this being the first time they've met.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. You look far too different than I remember, but it must be your way of trying to hide your Quincy form." The eerie dual-synced voice throws Ichigo off. He's sure he's never seen this _ugly_ creature before, he knows he didn't fight it when he invaded Las Noches, and the Quincies didn't use him as fodder in the war. At this point, Ichigo just sighs and realizes there's no point to even try to recognize _that_ face.

"Yo. Have we met?" Ichigo just rolls with it, the obvious arrancar may have a large spiritual pressure but it isn't enough to intimidate Ichigo. The arrancar must know this as well since it still hasn't bothered to attack.

"… Maybe you are not the Kurosaki Ichigo I know. How… odd. This world is also different as well. I seem to be in the human world, but it doesn't seem on edge with me around like usual. Is this a territory outside of Quincy control?" Aaroniero just continues speaking between his two heads which just makes Ichigo more confused. Is it two-in-one? And why does it not have a mask fragment? Are the heads the fragments?

However.

Ichigo notices something that should not be in the possession of this hollow. There's a small jewel, that looks extremely close to a Hogyoku. Ichigo tries to hide the panic in his eyes, the possibility of a Hogyoku helping an arrancar evolve is not something that Ichigo will need to deal with. He also needs to let Urahara know, since it could be possible that Aizen could have had "lesser" Hogyoku's stashed in Las Noches.

Aaroniero notices what Ichigo is looking at and just laughs.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, I don't know why you're tense staring at this Hogyoku, but my mission is to kill you, and I won't fail it this time!" Aaroniero lifts his tentacle-arm and a purple energy forms, and Aaroniero laughs, the deep and high-pitched voices both causing Ichigo a headache.

"Cero!" Aaroniero launches his purple Cero towards Ichigo, but Ichigo just raises his reiatsu and blocks the attack, bringing Ichigo memories of his fight against Ginjo. Aaroniero looks flabbergasted and uses his sonido to gain distance between himself and Ichigo.

"_How can a Quincy not try to dodge a cero? How odd."_

Ichigo stares at his hand and tries to sense the reishi particles from that attack. He was able to boost his defense with his larger amount of reiatsu, but the attack still left a tingling feeling in Ichigo's hand.

"_He called me a Quincy earlier and asked if this was Quincy territory… is this hollow's ability extra effective against Quincies? Did his Hogyoku give him that ability to help him survive the Quincy invasion in Hueco Mundo? Things just aren't adding up."_

Ichigo looks to Aaroniero's location and shunpos closer to him. Aaroniero raises his defense and covers the glow from his Hogyoku. He waits patiently for it to activate but he can't provoke Ichigo. Aaroniero is weary of this world, it is different than what he's used to, and he sees two Zanpakuto in Ichigo's possession. It is an odd situation that he isn't able to process properly.

"Yo, I don't think we need to fight. You already know who I am, and you should know I have nothing against Arrancars, I even have a few arrancar friends. So, just tell me what you're doing here and why you have a Hogyoku."

Ichigo tries to be diplomatic, however Aaroniero just raises his guard more and soon, his reiatsu skyrockets. Ichigo is caught by surprise and the memories just hit him, Aizen used the Hogyoku to boost his strength in their fight, why wouldn't this Arrancar do the same thing after Ichigo just stopped an attack with one hand?

"Shit! I guess he won't just leave peacefully."

Ichigo senses another Reiatsu spike and sees a purple light. Ichigo doesn't have time to try to match his reiatsu with the cero's so he launches a Getsuga Tenshou, hoping it will cancel out the attack. The impact of the cero and the Getsuga cause a violent explosion of energy, and Ichigo notices humans down in the city passing out from the immense reiatsu.

"Dammit, I'm gonna have to move this fight elsewhere." Ichigo shunpos towards Aaroniero, ready to slash his heads, trying to avoid raising his reiatsu too high. However, Zangetsu is caught by three tentacles, and Ichigo realizes that this isn't a weaker Hogyoku prototype, it is a genuine Hogyoku and it is in the hands of an ever-evolving, violent enemy.

"Kurosaki Ichigo, you're going to die by the hands of the espada Aaroniero Arruruerie! Then, I'll kill your other Quincy friends!"

Ichigo freezes, thinking he must have misheard. Espada? Aaroniero Arruruerie? He knows all the espada minus Nel, Grimmjow, and Halibel are dead, and Rukia killed Aaroniero herself. There is something wrong, and Ichigo needs to get to the bottom of this fast.

Raising his reiatsu, Ichigo breaks free from Aaroniero's hold but is hit point blank by a purple cero. Aaroniero laughs and charges another cero, denser than any of the others so far, Ichigo is getting ready to charge up a Getsuga Tenshou but notices that Aaroniero points his attack at a street, filled with innocent civilians.

Ichigo panics and goes to the area Aaroniero is aiming for.

"CERO!"

The purple beam launches, a greater speed thanks to the evolved spiritual pressure increased from the evolution.

"Getsuga Jujishou!"

Ichigo countered the attack and sensed Aaroniero move from his spot and is now in the crowded street.

"So, I have concluded you are not the Kurosaki Ichigo I know. That's great since you seem to care about these humans. You ready to watch them die, Ichigo?" Ichigo rushes to him but can't attack from a distance, he would hurt too many people. Ichigo moved as fast as he could, but didn't make it in time.

"Glotoneria!"

Aaroniero launches an attack at full power, a pink wave of liquified reiatsu and tentacles flooding the streets, killing the civilians and Aaroniero is absorbing their souls, trying to bolster his strength once again. Ichigo realizes he just failed to protect a street full of people. All those families broken apart in a quick second.

"Getsuga Jujishou!" Ichigo shot his reiatsu up, larger than Aaroniero's. The attack cut into Aaroniero's tentacles, bypassing the hierro. Aaroniero is shocked, he used the Hogyoku to evolve himself to have a larger reiatsu than Ichigo, but he didn't expect Ichigo to be holding back this entire time.

"Damn you Quincy, why were you holding back?!" Aaroniero yelled, trying to get away but Ichigo stayed on him, not allowing Aaroniero to escape. Ichigo used another Getsuga Tenshou to cut off the tentacle holding Aaroniero's Hogyoku. Ichigo uses a Getsuga Jujishou to obliterate the Hogyoku, not allowing Aaroniero to recover it. Aaroniero uses that moment to fly back and is getting ready to launch another Glotoneria but Ichigo closed the distance between the two and used both his Zanpakutos to cut through Aaroniero's heads.

"_Ah, he really isn't a Quincy… I guess this one is a Shinigami. This world is different…" _Aaroniero's final thoughts were based on the world, while Ichigo had a face filled with regret.

Aaroniero did not have his soul purified, instead he turned to black ash and flew into the sky. A small rainbow-colored Garganta appears in the sky and the black ash flies into it and it shuts itself off.

Ichigo is staring into the sky where the Garganta was, not saying anything. He just watches. Soon, he senses Isshin's reiatsu flaring and so Ichigo heads back to the hotel.

⃰ ⃰ ⃰

Aura watches Ichigo leave the battle area, and smiles.

"He's as strong as everyone said. Well, at least he'll survive to the end. Hopefully he'll be distracted long enough." Aura then disappears, giggling at her objective being complete.

⃰ ⃰ ⃰

Ichigo goes back into the hotel window and looks at Isshin. Ichigo then looks down, a sense of guilt overflowing within. Isshin goes up to Ichigo and gives him a tight hug, making sure Ichigo can't run away.

"It's not your fault, Ichigo. You don't have many abilities to protect against a giant energy wave of an attack like that." Ichigo stays quiet, and Isshin hugs him tighter. Karin and Yuzu stay quiet, not knowing how they should approach Ichigo. They're not used to Ichigo acting like this.

"Thank you for protecting us, Ichi-nii. I know you did everything you could." Karin slowly walked up to Ichigo and hugged him. Yuzu followed her sisters idea and hugged him as well.

The moment is interrupted when the hotel room's phone starts to ring. Karin went and picked it up. After talking to the front desk representative, she let's the family know that Ishida, Inoue, and Chad are in the lobby. Karin goes give them access to their room.

"Ichigo. What did you fight? It felt like an Arrancar but it's spike of reiatsu felt different." Isshin questioned Ichigo, hoping to figure out what happened during the fight. Ichigo sighs in defeat and rubs the back of his head.

"Old Man, let's wait for everyone else to get here –" A Senkaimon appeared, interrupting Ichigo. He sensed familiar reiatsu and saw Rukia and Renji come out.

"Yo, Ichigo! We were told that there was a large reading of Hollow reiatsu, anything happen? You need help?"

Ichigo smiles at them and Karin walks in with Ishida, Orihime, and Chad. Ichigo looks around the room and sees that everyone got comfortable.

"Alright, everyone, sit down. I'll tell you all what happened before you all got here." Everyone nods, Karin and Yuzu sit next to each other, Isshin sits next to Karin, Ishida and Chad sit on two seats in the room, and Ichigo notices that Renji and Rukia are sitting next to each other on the bed. Ichigo looks away and tries to find a seat. He sees Orihime and sits down next to her. Orihime smiles at Ichigo and he smiles back.

"Alright guys, so I fought an arrancar. He said he was an Espada. His name was Aaroniero Arruruerie, and he somehow had a Hogyoku fused within him." The room was quiet, everyone staring at Ichigo, confused at this revelation. Rukia, however, looks like she just saw the gates of Hell opening, hating the idea of Aaroniero somehow being alive again. Ichigo continued on retelling the event and his fight.

Ichigo ended his story and Renji was the first to speak up.

"Ichigo, I know you didn't intend to, but you let all those people die. Why didn't you just kill that espada as quickly as possible?" Ichigo glares at Renji, annoyed that he's trying to make Ichigo feel worse about his mistake, as if Ichigo didn't already know how badly he screwed up.

"Simple, I didn't expect him to have such a wide range for his attack. He also kept calling me a Quincy and even asked if this was Quincy territory. I wanted answers, but once he became too dangerous, I killed him. It's not like I was _waiting _for him to attack! He just did it!" Ichigo's voice was rising, causing Rukia to get annoyed.

"Fool! That's not an excuse! You saw something as dangerous as a Hogyoku on his person and still didn't immediately kill him? That was a mistake! A big one!" Rukia got up from the bed and walked outside to the balcony while pulling out her Soul Pager. Renji followed Rukia outside. Ichigo was about to go out but he felt someone grab his hand. Ichigo looked down and saw Orihime looking at him, with pleading eyes.

"Kurosaki-kun, I think it's a good idea to let them be alone for a while. Rukia-san was getting angry throughout the entire story, so maybe she just doesn't like Aaroniero?"

Orihime waited for a response from Ichigo but he just sighed and sat down. Orihime lied her hand gently on top of Ichigo's, and she smiled at him again. "Kuros – no, Ichigo-kun… I know that you didn't mean to let those people get hurt. Don't be so hard on yourself, okay?"

Ichigo nods his head at Orihime, thinking about her words, comparing them to everyone else. His dad tried to cheer him up, Orihime is trying to help him cope, but Rukia was acting differently. Her calling Ichigo a fool didn't bother him, he was used to the verbal abuse from his friend, but she and Renji were acting cold. They didn't stop by Karakura Town as often, they didn't fight together during the war with Yhwach and his Quincies. Ichigo couldn't even tell if they were okay until they came up to him _after_ losing to Yhwach initially. It was a strange feeling, as if things around him were changing, and not in the way Ichigo wanted them to.

Renji and Rukia are alone together more often, but Ichigo didn't understand why that was bothering him. It's not any different than Rukia and Renji being together in the Soul Society, so Ichigo shouldn't be surprised that they're close. But this felt different. Renji's words from the war kept repeating themselves in Ichigo's head, and he couldn't find a way to get rid of them.

"Ichigo-kun."

The gentle, whisper caressed Ichigo's ears, being the calm in the storm building within his world. Ichigo has always heard the voice before, but now it's a new sensation. The difference from Family and Given names are too powerful, even for Ichigo. Ichigo looks at Orihime, who has worry plastered all over her face, not understanding why Ichigo has been quiet and staring at the floor.

Ichigo flinches a little, realizing he's close to Orihime, but he's _always _been close to Orihime. Why does he feel so different now?

"I'm okay… Orihime. I'm just wondering about a lot of things." Ichigo stood up, hoping to calm down his heart and head as much as possible. Ichigo headed towards his body and went back inside, then walked into the restroom. Orihime's face is redder than a strawberry, thinking over _Ichigo_ referring to her by first name, without either of their lives being in danger.

"Maybe Tatsuki was right…" Orihime smiled, wishing for the best.

In the bathroom, Ichigo looks at himself in the mirror. He wanted things to go back to how they were, before the war. Before the 17 months of being alone. Before he saw the evil Aizen did to Hueco Mundo and the espadas, all for the sake of trying to end the feeling of loneliness.

Ichigo wanted it all to go back but that would erase the positives that came out of those events. Ichigo learned about his mom and her heritage, Ichigo saved the soul society again, he helped Ishida get rid of a destiny that would've been too terrible to handle on his own. But Rukia wasn't the same around him. But he enjoyed how Orihime changed and is now more at ease around him and he is more relaxed around her too. Why couldn't things go back the way they were with Rukia but stay the same with Orihime.

A laugh echoed in his head, one Ichigo hadn't heard since the war against Aizen.

"_King, you're being greedy. Ha ha ha ha!"_

End of Chapter 1

Author's note: Well, here's the first chapter! Make sure to leave reviews and tell me what you think. Enjoy!


	3. Chapter 2: Let's Learn About Life

Chapter 2: Let's Learn About Life

Clouds are forming in the sky. Dark, gray blocking out the light, looming over Ichigo. Throughout the city, a laughter reverberates throughout, mocking Ichigo. Ichigo stares at his evil-looking mirrored self, the pale skin and yellow eyes were never really something Ichigo enjoyed looking at, but he's just glad Zangetsu and Old Man "Zangetsu" have finally shown up again.

"Hahahaha! King! Why are you so sad over the girl? You _**always**_said you were only friends. So, what's the problem?" Zangetsu's smile expands, nearly reaching ear-to-ear while trying to push Ichigo's buttons. Ichigo's scowl deepens, and he is trying to process the words he just heard.

"_He's right. Rukia and I have always said that we were just friends, we said it to ourselves, our friends, and to each other. So, what is the problem? We never really talked about our future together or lack of a future together_." Ichigo rubs the back of his head and continues to think, not noticing the sky is completely covered by rain clouds.

"Ichigo." Ichigo turns to look at Old Man "Zangetsu" and notices that he's now a lot closer than two seconds ago. "Ichigo, do you remember the first time Zangetsu saved your life?"

"Yeah, I do, why?" Ichigo asks, taken aback.

"It was in your fight against Kenpachi. I helped you have control over your reiatsu and stopped the bleeding, while Zangetsu placed your hollow mask over your heart, preventing Kenpachi from being able to cut through it. However, you only gave me the credit. Zangetsu then protected you again from Byakuya, then tried to help you get stronger when the espadas attacked and resurrected you when Ulquiorra killed you. You never gave him thanks or gave him the credit for it." Old Man "Zangetsu" then shifted behind Zangetsu and continued looking at Ichigo.

"Isn't this a similar situation? Or have you not realized your feelings yet?" both Zangetsus stare at Ichigo, waiting for his answer. Ichigo, as oblivious as ever, starts to think about the situation. Zangetsu is comparing the Ichigo's hostility towards his Hollow self and not thinking about his Quincy side.

"Wait, are you guys saying that I'm ignoring someone and only thinking of Rukia?" Ichigo asks, surprised at how quickly he caught on. Zangetsu's smile grew large, exposing his evil smile once again.

"Oi, do I have to beat your head in so you can understand what the fuck we're talking about? Who sat next to you today? Who have you been thinking about all day? Who has always shown affection towards you?" Zangetsu waits for Ichigo to answer the questions but Ichigo is just making a confused and irritated scowl towards his allies.

Old Man Zangetsu just sighs and rubs his eyes with his hands. "Go back to the real world, Ichigo. Keep our advice in mind." Ichigo just stares at Old Man with an annoyed look, about to interrupt him before hearing Zangetsu laugh.

"Oi, you're so dense, even this faker over there is tired of talking to you! Get the fuck out, King, go grab yourself a princess." After Zangetsu's final words, Ichigo finds himself back in the real world, looking at himself in the mirror. Ichigo then hears a knock on the bathroom door.

"Ichigo-kun, are you okay? You've been in there for a while…" Orihime worriedly asks Ichigo. Ichigo opens the door and looks at Orihime, smiling.

"Yeah, I'm okay. Just had to talk with Zangetsu about some… stuff." Ichigo walks out the bathroom and Orihime smiles, following him while trying to decide on a topic to talk about, in hopes of boosting her luck for today.

On the balcony, Rukia is trying to calm herself down and Renji is waiting for her to be in the mood to talk. Rukia looks at Renji, giving a 'What-the-fuck-do-you-want?' face. Renji sighs and pushes himself off the wall.

"Oi, why were you so angry over Ichigo not immediately killing Aaroniero? It's not like the loss of life in this gigantic city was a large portion of the population. So, what's the real problem?" Renji waited for Rukia to explain her actions, not wanting to force it out of her. Rukia sighed and looked at Renji, pain hidden from her face but exposed in her eyes.

"I'm not mad at Ichigo. He did a great job trying to get information from these alleged resurrected espada, he didn't know how desperate this espada could get to make sure he didn't get killed. I'm just mad at the fact that it's possible _I _didn't kill Aaroniero off and he somehow came into possession into a Hogyoku. Urahara did say that Aizen had prototypes of failed Hogyokus so it's possible that he just used one of those. That's all."

Renji eyed Rukia suspiciously but didn't poke her further. Renji walked up to Rukia who turned her back to Renji and hit her head hard enough to annoy her.

"Idiot. You better go apologize to Ichigo; you know how failing to protect others gets him a little _too _depressed for my liking. Come on, he's probably still sulking in the bathroom." Renji turned around and opened the balcony door and walked back into the hotel room, Rukia following him.

Ichigo and Orihime walked into the suite at the same time as Rukia and Renji. Both pairs stared at each other. Before anything was said, Isshin cleared his throat as loudly and dramatically as he possibly could.

"Alright children and babies, we need to talk about the fact that an espada having a Hogyoku. Urahara never made another one so that only leaves the possibility of them being made by Aizen before he was defeated. What do we – " but Isshin never got to finish that thought.

Another large spiritual pressure was felt throughout the city. Ichigo immediately got up and was heading out before Ishida grabbed his arm to stop him.

"Kurosaki, the last time you just went out there, quite a bit of people died. Slow down, I recognize this reiatsu. It feels like Szayelaporro Granz. We need to plan a strategy against someone like him, he's just as annoying as Kurosutchi." Ichigo noticed that Renji was agreeing with Ishida and stopped himself.

"Alright, what's the plan then? What were his abilities the last time you fought?" Ichigo stayed, hoping information will help him in this fight, avoiding more casualties.

Rukia opened her soul pager and called the Seireitei.

"Yes, Lieutenant Kuchiki. What is the matter?" said a voice through the pager, loud enough for the now silent room to eavesdrop on.

"We need a soul freeze in the entire area Lieutenant Abarai, and I have been assigned to with Kurosaki Ichigo. The enemies are powerful, and it can kill many humans within the area." Rukia commanded.

"Understood, it will be initiated immediately. We will be giving this report to the Captain Commander, in case he decides to send reinforcements." And the call ended. Rukia smirked at Ichigo and Renji, proud of her superior leadership abilities.

"There, no more human casualties. Now, let's plan against this Szayelaporro."

Szayelaporro looked amongst his surroundings in confusion. He sensed Shinigami, Quincies, and humans but didn't see anyone attacking him. He also sensed that the flow of souls was somehow stopped, making the city seem empty. Curious, Szayelaporro landed onto the city streets. He didn't see the Quincy influence in the architecture that he despised, nor did he see a battle breaking out between the Shinigami and the Quincy that were in very close proximity with each other. He did, however, notice the reiatsu left behind by an arrancar who recently died in battle.

"Hm, how curious. It seems Aaroniero was here… and died in battle against a Shinigami. I guess he remembered the agreement we Espada made and left his memories within his reishi particles." Szayelaporro went to where the largest concentration of Aaroniero's reiatsu was and absorbed them.

Szayelaporro immediately held onto his head in pain, the flash of Aaroniero's memories that led up to his death flashing before his eyes. He saw it all.

Kurosaki Ichigo, the Shinigami, an unknown human with strange powers and abilities, using the Hogyoku for evolution, it not being enough power, Ichigo striking the final blow in anger, pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Pain.

Nothing.

Szayelaporro panted, surprised at how different Kurosaki Ichigo seemed to be, yet recognizing the title of Espada and the Hogyoku. Why did he know all about them? And why was he a Shinigami? This situation was all too strange for Szayelaporro and he was unable to open a garganta to go to Hueco Mundo.

"Well, if my theory is correct, that strange human that Aaroniero and I _both _saw sent us here and blocked us from going back to Hueco Mundo. And that means she must be working with Kurosaki Ichigo, making sure he hunts the last of us down." Smiling, Szayelaporro goes on top of a tall building and creates a protective barrier around him and begins activating his Hogyoku.

"Well, if Aaroniero's reiatsu evolution wasn't enough, maybe I'll just evolve to a higher level than the attack Kurosaki used to kill him." The Hogyoku began to glow pink, lighting up Szayelaporro's crotch, helping him break out into another maniacal smile.

A surge of rising reiatsu caught the attention of Ichigo, Rukia, and the rest of them in the hotel. Even Karin and Yuzu could feel the power. Ichigo's eyes widened, realizing a possibility they could have missed.

"Oi, everyone, back in Las Noches, Ulquiorra told me that Aaroniero was able to communicate with every single espada telepathically…" Ichigo grimaced at the realization.

Ishida rubbed his eyes and finished Ichigo's thought for everyone, "… which means that he could've told any other surviving Espada that Ichigo killed him, how strong he was in battle, and gave them a warning which helped them prepare an evolution that could theoretically match Ichigo in strength."

Ichigo opened the balcony door and looked back at everyone, "We can't wait any longer just to plan. I'm going to fight Szayelaporro. If you guys want to come along, then let's go. Figure out a plan while I keep him busy." Ichigo then flash stepped towards the enemy. Rukia sighed and got up.

"He's right, we'll just create a plan without his input, we'll just make sure he's a backup in case the plan fails." Ishida and Renji nodded, Chad and Orihime were hesitating.

"I don't think you all should go. For now, Renji and Ishida should help Ichigo while Rukia stays with Orihime and me, waiting on reserve in case those three aren't able to kill the arrancar." Chad announced, shocking the room. Isshin, however, lost his patience and decided for everyone.

"Alright, as the only person here that was a captain, I order Renji, Ishida, and Orihime to go. Rukia and Chad will stay with us. Understood?" Isshin made sure he left no room for arguments, everyone stared but eventually obeyed. Ishida, Renji, and Orihime left following Ichigo while Rukia and Chad stayed.

"Rukia-chan, trust me, your Bankai is the nuclear button, we'll need you in full health in case that Szaye-whatever has other dirty tricks up his sleeve." Isshin smiled at her but went to the balcony to watch the group, hoping they won't have trouble against an espada like Szayelaporro. It would be for the best to save all their strength in case another espada that relies on brute force also survived.

Szayelaporro emerged from his barrier, more confident in his abilities. He senses Kurosaki Ichigo heading towards him, but is confused when a Quincy, a human, and another Shinigami are also following Ichigo closely, once again not fighting each other. How he wished he was able to access Hueco Mundo, he would be able to activate his surveillance Arrancar Fracciones and be able to spy on his enemies and learn more about them.

Ichigo is the first to arrive and he looks down and sees his enemy. He grabs both of his Zanpakuto, not risking his opponent to get the upper hand.

"Oi, Szayelaporro. How are you still alive? And why are you here?" Ichigo patiently waited for an answer, suppressing his Reiatsu as to not startle his enemy like how he must have when he cornered Aaroniero into desperation.

Szayelaporro's feelers and tail slithered around while he gave Ichigo a confused look on his face. "_Is this a different Kurosaki Ichigo? He is wielding Zanpakuto instead of his bow and he thinks I was dead?"_ Szayelaporro ignored these questions and replied to Ichigo.

"I'm sorry, but you're looks, and presence are just confusing me today. I have never died, Kurosaki Ichigo. That much, I can assure you. Now I ask you, why are you carrying swords? I believed Quincies such as yourself considered them to be barbaric." Szayelaporro noticed Ichigo's "allies" appear but hid themselves amongst some buildings. He thought how strange this situation is and did not like it at all. He wanted to flee but seeing how hostile Ichigo appeared before him, escape was most likely not an option.

Ichigo stayed quiet and stared at Szayelaporro. After a second of hesitating, Ichigo flash stepped to Szayelaporro and lifted his smaller Zanpakuto.

"Getsuga Tenshou." Ichigo didn't wait, he attacked Szayelaporro but he was able to use Sonido to escape.

"Oh. So, he's somehow less chivalrous than he used to be." Szayelaporro said to himself, while dodging the multiple Getsuga Tenshous being launched at him.

Ichigo is getting frustrated that Szayelaporro can dodge the attacks. The Hogyoku evolution must have raised his spiritual pressure to match the amount of strength he used against Aaroniero. He knows Rukia was able to contact Soul Society and have them help make sure no more innocent civilians are killed, but he shouldn't need to rely on others anymore.

"Kurosaki, it seems you are distracted. Would you like to reschedule this fight when you are more in the mood?" Szayelaporro mockingly asked. Before Ichigo could answer, a blue and pink energy started forming around Szayelaporro. The laughter grows, and even Ishida, Inoue, and Renji are confused. It's not like Szayelaporro had the advantage in the fight so far.

"Kurosaki, I just want to let you know a little theory of mine. It seems I am not from this world, since you seem to be a Shinigami. However, you killing Aaroniero is a bit of a problem. We espada need to survive to protect Hueco Mundo from the Quincies trying to exterminate us and the Shinigami trying to purify us. I can't have you going around killing us." Szayelaporro's two feelers pointed at Ichigo together, the blue and pink aura combining.

"Cero."

The energy wave finished fusing together and launched towards Ichigo. Ichigo wanted to dodge out of the way, but the cero would hit the building behind him. Ichigo raised his reiatsu to try to dwarf the cero but was interrupted.

"Santen Kesshun!" Orihime's shield blocked the attack, helping Ichigo out. Renji and Ishida appeared to Szayelaporro's sides, attacking together.

"Howl, Zabimaru!" "Licht Regen!"

Renji's attack kept Szayelaporro from being able to run away, the whip-like sword attacking in all directions while Ishida jumped above Szayelaporro and unleashed a storm of arrows. Ichigo turned and smiled at Orihime then flash stepped towards the enemy. Szayelaporro escaped the two-front assault. The extent of the damage was Zabimaru cut deep into his arm and shoulder but Licht Regen seemed to not do a significant amount of damage outside of scratches.

"_They really are resistant to Quincy attacks_." Ichigo thought to himself. To test it out, Ichigo activated his defensive Blut Vene, making sure Szayelaporro noticed.

"Bala!" The attacked was aimed at Ichigo, Ichigo purposely only blocked with Blut Vene. Once hit, Ichigo's arm was covered in his blood, Blut Vene unable to defend him from a weak Bala at all. Ichigo smiled, deactivated his Blut Vene and appeared behind Szayelaporro.

"Getsuga Jujishou!" the cross slash ripping off both of Szayelaporro's feelers. Ichigo kicked him down to the roof of the nearest building, then flash stepped near Szayelaporro.

Coughing up blood, Szayelaporro made sure his tail made two holes on the roof of the building, waiting for the opportunity to heal and escape. Ichigo walks towards Szayelaporro, both Zangetsus in hand. Orihime, Ishida, and Renji land on the roof and surround Szayelaporro.

"Szayelaporro, why do you and Aaroniero have a Hogyoku? And you said you never died; did you make a clone of yourself somehow?" Ichigo asked, hoping that this will go more smoothly than his talk with Aaroniero did.

"Kurosaki Ichigo. I'll answer your questions, but you must answer mine first. Why are you a Shinigami? The last time I saw you, you had a bow." Szayelaporro waited for Ichigo's answer.

Ichigo hesitated but decided he might as well continue this game of give and take.

"Szayelaporro, I have no idea what you mean. I never used a bow. Hell, I don't even own a normal one for an archery club." Szayelaporro laughed at this answer, startling everyone when blood was spit up in between fits of laughter.

"Well, I guess Aaroniero's idea and my theory are correct. It seems that strange human woman and you were able to pull off the impossible. I wonder, where did you meet that strange human woman? She was rather attractive, even if her smile was fake." Ichigo frowned, not liking where this conversation was going.

"What human woman?" Ichigo asked, hoping that he didn't have to hunt down a human trying to kill him.

Szayelaporro looked at Ichigo and frowned. "She had black hair, wore a gray scarf, and a black suit with an 'X' pin on her chest." Ichigo sighs, realizing that they're going to have to deal with another Fullbringer, probably from Xcution too.

"So, Szayelaporro, wanna tell us about your theory? Because it seems like you have a better grasp on your situation than we do."

"And why would I share my theory with you? You tried to kill me and you're probably going to kill me afterwards."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head and looked at Szayelaporro. "I don't know, Grimmjow, Nelliel, and Halibel are living peacefully in Hueco Mundo. You could be living here peacefully too, especially if you don't try to kill those three."

"_Grimmjow, Halibel, and Nelliel are living in this world? But he didn't say the espada as a whole so that means the rest are dead? This is the last piece of proof I needed._" Szayelaporro was even more confused at this new piece of information.

"So, if I cooperate, I'll get to live?" Szayelaporro waited for a hopeful answer that'll let him heal some more.

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head while looking at Ishida, Renji, and Orihime. They didn't seem to disapprove, especially since the espadas weren't technically evil, they were just manipulated by Aizen or tried to survive. Ichigo looked back at Szayelaporro.

"Well, Rukia might kill me but I won't kill you, especially if you're going to join Grimmjow and Halibel in Hueco Mundo. The Thirteen Court Guard Squads and the remaining Espada have been working together peacefully so far so you could help with that."

Shock grew on Szayelaporro's face, but he decided that if he was going to learn more about this world and figure out a way to survive against these four, he has to cooperate in some way.

"Well, Aaroniero first thought of this when he appeared here, and I ended up expanding on it. I believe I am in a parallel world. It makes sense because the architecture in this world aren't that of a Quincy world, a Shinigami is standing next to a Quincy without them trying to kill each other, that human isn't dressed like a Quincy's apprentice, and you are using Zanpakuto like a Shinigami but you still have Quincy abilities. And I believe I was sent to this parallel world by that human woman."

Ichigo frowned at this revelation. There's no way there can be a parallel world, that's only possible in movies. If anything, Aizen would have recruited help from a parallel world if that were the case. To make things worse, that means in this parallel world, the hollows and Hueco Mundo are being hunted down by both Quincies and Shinigami. Which means, they were probably given failed Hogyoku from their world's Aizen, or worse their world's Urahara, to be used in the field to be perfected. Which means that Ichigo with a bow could be Ichigo working with Yhwach. The thought terrified him. He could hear laughter echoing in his head.

"Szayelaporro. The Ichigo in your world… does he work with Yhwach?" Orihime, Ishida, and Renji look to Ichigo, surprised that he is considering that Szayelaporro is telling the truth.

Szayelaporro looked at Ichigo directly in his eyes.

"There is no concrete information on this, but the rumor from information obtained by Shinigami and the bits of pieces picked up in Hueco Mundo from imprisoned Quincies suggest that Yhwach is still the Quincy leader. You, however, are also rumored to be a secret weapon instead of being a pure Quincy. We don't know what you are, but you are terrifying, and you slaughter without a care in the world."

Ichigo winced but asked another question.

"Did you use the Hogyoku to evolve the espadas to resist against all form of Quincy techniques?" Ichigo's tone unnerved his friends, but they didn't dare interrupt, not wanting to be a catalyst to Szayelaporro changing his mind on giving them this information.

"Yeah, we needed Hogyoku to have a fighting chance against the Quincy. Now though, I'll resist you, Shinigami!"

Szayelaporro's tail stabbed through the roof and pierced Szayelaporro, healing him completely and the Hogyoku was activating again, raising his reiatsu. Orihime used Santen Kesshun to block the pushback from the rising reiatsu, Ishida looking at Ichigo and screamed at him.

"Kurosaki! He is going to evolve and be able to resist against Shinigami attacks! What are you going to do?!"

Ichigo turned to Ishida with a melancholy smile and his Reiatsu shifted as well. Soon, he erupted in power as well, a horn protruding Ichigo's head and black marks all over his body. One of his Zanpakuto was white like a hollow mask.

"Gran Rey Getsuga Tenshou," the slash broke the Hogyoku before it finished evolving, splitting Szayelaporro in half. Ichigo's horn then began glowing purple, an energy ball aiming at Szayelaporro.

"Orihime, please use Santen Kesshun to throw him in the air."

Orihime nodded and threw both halves of Szayelaporro in the air, allowing Ichigo to unleash a Gran Rey Cero that made sure no piece of him was left to regenerate. Ichigo then powered down and released a long sigh.

"So, I guess this means that I'm evil in some parallel universe?" Ichigo asked, rubbing the back of his head. Renji kicked his butt.

"You're evil now, being too cheap to buy us all food as a thank you."

Ichigo scowled and was about to yell at Renji, before Orihime's stomach growled. Ichigo chuckled. "Orihime, could you call my sister's then pass me your phone? We gotta ask them what they want."

"Thanks boy, I'll pay you back when you come to the hotel." Isshin hung up the phone and gave it back to Yuzu. Isshin then turned and saw a pouting Rukia and he rubbed the back of his head and walked towards her.

"Lieutenant Kuchiki Rukia." Rukia immediately stood at attention, not wanting to disrespect Isshin, the former 10th division Captain and former head of the Shiba clan. This caused Isshin to sigh again.

"Rukia, you need to change that guilty face of yours. Kaien died long ago, it wasn't your fault either. And you need to stop being so afraid of me, you were sneaking around in my house for months, you know how I am."

Rukia blushes at Isshin's blunt statement of how her sneak level is low. She sits down on the couch, not knowing how to respond to Isshin but he didn't give her much of a choice.

"I know you have some guilt over Kaien. So, before Ichigo comes back, I believe we should have a talk."

"Aura, how is everything going in the Living World?" Tokinada asks, while walking in to his secret room, Hikone walking right behind Tokinada.

"It is going well, Tokinada-sama. Kurosaki Ichigo is busy dealing with his new friends, the Soul Society won't be able to rely on him this time."

Tokinada laughs, then sits down in his chair. "Perfect, then Aura. Go deal with our friends in Karakura Town. I'm going to have a friendly chat with Yoruichi and Byakuya."

Tokinada gets up from his chair and walks out the room, Hikone staying in his spot and waiting for his orders.

"Of course, Tokinada-sama. I'll head over to Karakura town right away." Aura then left the room, following Tokinada out of the mansion.

Hikone sits down on the floor and smiles, thinking to himself, "_I hope I get to play with Grimmjow again, it'll be fun!"_

Author's note:

Sorry for taking so long, work and stuff. Hopefully, this kind of long chapter will be enjoyable to read. Hope you all like it.


End file.
